


Last dance of chances

by mindofaddict



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Waltzing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofaddict/pseuds/mindofaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last dance of chances - стихотворение из цикла Робин Хобб о Шуте и Убийце (да, я специально).<br/>Здесь фигурирует вальс - это был вальс, написанный сэром Энтони Хопкинсом André Rieu - The Waltz Goes On (composed by: Anthony Hopkins).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last dance of chances

**Author's Note:**

> The last dance of chances - стихотворение из цикла Робин Хобб о Шуте и Убийце (да, я специально).  
> Здесь фигурирует вальс - это был вальс, написанный сэром Энтони Хопкинсом André Rieu - The Waltz Goes On (composed by: Anthony Hopkins).

Праздник в честь дня основания Готэма всегда отмечался с двойственным размахом - видимо, потому, что только часть горожан осознавала это как праздник, другая же часть, менее удачливая, как трагедию. Впрочем, и то, и другое было поводом погулять, поэтому создавалось впечатление, что свадьбу и поминки решили совместить в нечто общее. В этот день доны обычно собирали семьи и устраивали нечто вроде бала, когда все надевали лучшие наряды и действительно танцевали, а не только обсуждали дела.

Вот и на сей раз дамы разного социального статуса, так же, как и их кавалеры, старательно танцевали под аккомпанемент живой музыки. Здесь на время были стерты границы профессий, репутации, количества трупов на совести и всё, что имело значение - как хорошо ты умеешь вальсировать. Даже шлюхи и наемники были в лучших платьях и костюмах, взятых напрокат - доны могли себе позволить не только жить в красоте, но и окружить ею себя, пускай и временно.

Так же как они могли себе позволить сидеть с самыми пожилыми членами семей и подростками, пока молодежь танцует. Освальд отвлекся от созерцания яркой толпы и задумался, к кому относят его.

\- Дон Фальконе. Этот вечер поистине потрясающий: организация, место, музыка! Высший уровень и огромная честь для меня... - Дон воззрился на Освальда с чуть лукавой улыбкой в самом уголке рта.

\- Дай угадаю, Освальд. Ты хочешь покинуть бал, просидев достаточно, чтобы выразить свое уважение и соблюсти приличия? - Освальд удивленно моргнул, открыл и закрыл рот и, улыбаясь, покачал головой в полупоклоне.

\- Как всегда, проницательны, дон Фальконе. Моё состояние не позволяет в полной мере поучаствовать в веселье и я не хотел бы портить всем праздник.

\- Ты и так был больше, чем я ожидал. - Фальконе пригубил шампанское. - Можешь идти, я не в обиде.

\- Благодарю вас! Доброго вечера, дон Фальконе.

*****

Полицейское управление работало в любой день недели, в любое время. Были те, кто дежурил в участке, были патрули, был резерв, находящийся в полувыходном - тебя могли дернуть по работе в любое время; были счастливчики с выходными и отпусками. Джим был одним из немногих на рабочем месте - сегодня был неофициальный запрет на преступления и если кто-то попытался бы что-то сделать... Полиция вряд ли бы успела задержать их живыми.  
Поэтому в большом зале, почти в полной тишине, нарушаемой только тихим бормотанием радио и звуками печатной машинки, Джеймс Гордон заполнял отчеты, пока несколько его коллег наплевали на протокол и пошли на крышу смотреть салют. Его самого салюты с некоторых пор не прельщали.

Где-то в глубине коридора тихо хлопнула в тишине входная дверь и к мелодичным переливам из приемника добавились шаги.

"Какого... Освальд? Почему ты не на этом вашем балу, в конце концов? Чем я заслужил это всё? Спасение жизни... Что за благородство из книжек про рыцарей? Что-то я в тебе упускаю, постоянно. В себе? В себе тоже упускаю."

\- Джим, друг мой! Добрый вечер.

Подняв глаза от отчетов, в которые нарочито уткнулся, Джим посмотрел на Освальда. Фрак, ну надо же.

\- Почему ты не на этом вашем... мероприятии?

Проглотив слово "бал" Джим мысленно поморщился. Бал - это когда Золушка, сказки и всякие хрустальные туфельки с феями. Точно не про Готэм.

\- А ты совсем заработался, никакой вежливости. - Освальд улыбнулся и осторожно сел на дальний край стола.

Вздохнув, Гордон потер лицо и попробовал еще раз.

\- Вечера тебе доброго, Освальд. Так почему?

\- Шерлок, ну подумай сам - что такому, как я делать на танцевальном вечере?

\- Дай подумать. Следить за тем, кто с кем танцует и как общается, слушать, наблюдать, плести паутину интриг.

Джим с удовольствием откинулся в кресле и потянулся, криво улыбаясь. Он привык к их пикировкам и даже скучал по ним иной раз. А сравнение с великим детективом хоть и было ироничное, все равно льстило.

\- В точку, но я увидел всё, что хотел. Слишком много сочувствующих взглядов. Был риск, что к концу вечера меня заставят танцевать. - Освальд поморщился и с улыбкой присел в кресло Харви, увидел очки и примерил их, сморщившись от разных диоптрий.- А почему звезда GCPD в гордом одиночестве просиживает всё самое интересное. И где все?..

\- Бога ради, сними очки, Харви над ними трясется. На крыше все, салют скоро. Именно поэтому ты всё еще сидишь здесь, а я не волоку тебя за шиворот на выход. Чаю хочешь?

Освальд неверяще улыбался и изучающе смотрел на зевающего расслабленного Джима.

\- Не откажусь. Есть хорошие новости? Интересные дела?

Джим достал еще теплый термос с чаем и, проверив на чистоту и запах стакан Харви, налил туда ароматный черный чай и подвинул перед Освальдом.

\- Ничего сверхинтересного, о чем бы ты не знал. Просто в кои-то веки я точно знаю, что хотя бы сегодня ничего не случится. - Джим выдохнул и отпил чай, закрыв глаза.

Сегодня и правда был спокойный день, на душе было мирно и хорошо, впервые за долгое время. Уход Барбары все еще огорчал, но казался закономерным и логичным, принося смутное виноватое облегчение - теперь не нужно был волноваться, что она попадет в неприятности из-за него. Сегодня Джим не успел еще увидеть Готэм во всей его красе, вызовов не было и жизнь казалась... Почти нормальной. Даже вид Освальда, ерзающего на стуле Харви и осматривающегося вокруг как с насеста, не вызывал жалости или злости. Черт побери, с его мозгами мальчишка вполне мог бы работать здесь! Он не смотрелся здесь чужаком, смог бы встроиться еще лучше, чем Нигма, а Джим мог быть рядом и не дать ему оступиться... Или дать по шее в случае чего...

\- Джим?.. Ты давно отдыхал? - Освальд постукивал по стакану в ритм доносящейся из приемника классической мелодии.

\- А? Что? Я не засыпаю. Редко удается вот так расслабиться.

\- Я вижу, как ты расслабляешься, - выразительным взглядом Освальд указал на стопку документов.

\- Ну, ты тоже не на этом вашем балу, - ответом были поджатые губы и пожимание плечами. - Нет, серьезно, ты же теперь уважаемый человек, любая с тобой потанцует. Кто хочешь. Ну, может, кроме Фиш.

Освальд усмехнулся на попытки Джима пошутить и разрядить обстановку, было видно, что он задет хоть и не хотел привлекать к теме внимания.

\- С кем хочешь... Джим Гордон, твоя наивность иногда просто лишает дара речи. Моя роль могла быть только ролью шута, ни одна девушка не захочет запомниться как та, что танцевала с уродом. Неужели ей больше никого не подцепить? - он передразнил невидимых сплетников. - Нет, там нет никого, с кем я бы хотел разделить танец. Впрочем, это всё неважно, по сравнению с этим вкусным чаем и компанией друга.

Освальд отсалютовал стаканом с чаем и отпил, глядя на Джима поверх краев. Тот чувствовал себя всё более неловко, но в голове крутились очень шальные мысли. Все же Джим имел слабость к тому, что считал неправильным, несправедливым - он сразу хотел всё починить, сделать как надо.

\- Знаешь, я хреново танцую. Ты мог бы помочь. - Джим откашлялся и сделал музыку в хрипящем приемнике погромче. - Раз уж там танцуют, ты здесь, а никого, кроме нас, на этаже нет.

\- Джим, если это жалость, то...

\- Не жалость. Я настаиваю, - он встал из-за стола и подошел к Освальду, протягивая ему руку. - Нет, я могу конечно еще и на колено встать, но, думаю, мы оба этого не переживем.

Освальд смотрел так, будто Вселенная вдруг решила вывернуться наизнанку прямо перед ним и недоверчиво оглядел протянутую ему руку. Приемник замолк, а потом сменилась мелодия и Освальд вздрогнул, ухватившись за руку Джима пониже локтя и с усилием вставая.

\- Надо же, это вальс который любит моя мать. Мне... понадобится ритм помедленнее. И тебе придется вести.

Джим поднял брови и улыбнулся, вставая в позицию, и притягивая Освальда ближе. Тот был весь угловатый, будто из сплошных иголок и черной шуршащей ткани.

"Что же я делаю? Это точно не противозаконно, а на остальное мне сейчас плевать"

Они никак не могли вступить на нужный такт, так и стоя чуть поодаль от столов и глядя друг другу в глаза. Несколько раз Джим наступил Освальду на ногу. Освальд несколько раз пнул Джима в голень, забыв, что не он ведёт.

\- Так не пойдет. Расслабься, слышишь? - Освальд был напряжен и его слегка потряхивало. - Ты же мне вроде как доверяешь, а я бы хотел больше доверять тебе. Раз, два, я начинаю - с правой, три!

На этот раз, пусть слегка деревянно, но у них получилось. Джим не танцевал вальс примерно с выпускного бала, но воспитание, которое он чаще всего усиленно скрывал, давало знать, Освальд же явно умел вальсировать, но его нога мешала сделать движения плавными. Чуть замедлившись, Джим наклонился почти к самому уху Освальда.

\- Ты только подумай. Ты танцуешь вальс с полицейским, в пустом Готэмском Полицейском Управлении. В день основания Готэма. Под любимый вальс твоей матери.

\- С полицейским, который спас мне жизнь, несколько раз чуть не убил меня, всё же согласился быть моим другом и пригласил на танец? Прости, друг мой, но я не верю. - Освальд расслабился и тихо рассмеялся Джиму в плечо, уколов тому щеку иголками волос.

Они выглядели довольно сюрреалистично, отражаясь в огромных черных окнах, двигаясь медленнее стандартных тактов, но легко, несмотря на специфичную пластику Освальда. Один в простом светлом деловом костюме, с ослабленным галстуком, другой - в дорогом фраке и сияющих ботинках с длинными узкими носами.

В какой-то момент Джим почувствовал, что Освальд наклонил голову и почти уткнулся носом ему в шею, будто принюхиваясь, но не успел спросить, что это было, потому что грянул салют. Джим терпеть не мог салюты из-за сходства с другими выстрелами, и слегка сбился с такта, прижав своего партнера по танцу вплотную, будто готовясь закрыть от снарядов. Освальд неловко погладил Джима по плечу, сжал в успокаивающем жесте, но отстраняться не стал.

Мелодия закончилась и они медленно отстранились. Джим отвел взгляд и вернулся к своему месту отхлебнуть чаю, пока Освальд восстанавливал дыхание и расправлял свой фрак с подчеркнутой тщательностью. За окнами вспыхивали огоньки фейерверков помельче.

\- По-моему, это было... Вау. Достойно. Мы не так уж отвратительны.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс. За чай и танец. Я рад, что приехал. Мне, к сожалению, пора. Так что я закончу отвлекать тебя от работы.

\- Знаешь, а ты сегодня совсем не отвлекал. Удачи, Освальд.

\- Аналогично. Еще раз благодарю.

Джим задумчиво смотрел вслед гордому человеку во фраке и подумал, что наверное ему бы пригодилась трость.


End file.
